Espíritu
by The 1975ale
Summary: Inuyasha protege su aldea a toda costa de los humanos, al ser capturado y maltratado, su salvación es una chica de ojos color chocolate; es un INUXKAG con conflictos amorosos y aventura.
1. Aquí estoy (12-22 00:03:54)

Esta historia es una combinación de dos grandes creaciones (segun yo). por un lado está Inuyasha y por otro Spirit: Stallion of the cimarron, quiero aclarar que no es una total adaptación y esto es sin fines de lucro a ninguno de los proyectos.

Aqui estoy.

-¿Padre?

-Dime

-¿Podrás seguir jugando conmigo después de que nazca Inuyasha?

-Por supuesto, pero Inuyasha también necesitará su tiempo.

-¿Y mamá? ¿Seguiré siendo importante para ella?

-Inuyasha solo viene a completarnos, no reemplazarte, las cosas si cambiaran pero no dejaras de ser nuestro hijo.-le dijo dándole una sonrisa- ¡Ven aquí!- comenzó a perseguir a un pequeño niño demonio, con unos ojos dorados. Ellos corrían jugando en una pradera llena de flores en un atardecer.

-¡Señor!- Gritó un joven soldado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es la señora Izayoi, está dando a luz.

-Vamos...Sesshomaru ven.-comenzaron a correr hacia el castillo ubicado entre la naturaleza y llegaron a la habitación en donde estaba la anciana Tsubaki y unas cuantas mujeres rodeando a una mujer de largos cabellos negros con la frente perlada de sudor y gritando. Inu No al verla corrió a su lado y se arrodillo tomándole la mano.

-Llegaste…¡Agggg!

-Sí, querida estoy aquí, no te dejaré.

-Mi niña puja, eso vas bien, otra vez.

-¡Te matare Inu No!- gritó la joven madre.

-Lo que digas amor mío- le dijo soportando el dolor que ella provocaba en su mano y recordó que con Sesshomaru había pasado lo mismo.

-Ya falta poco mi niña, un poco más.

-¡AGGGG!- fue el último grito de Izayoi, para después escuchar un llanto.

-Ya estás aquí pequeño- le dijo al bebé al tomarlo con una manta y una ayudante corto el cordon, lo llevo a una pequeña tina a lavarlo.

-Lo lograste querida. -le dijo el hombre besando la frente de su esposa.Ella le sonrió y se recostó lanzando un suspiro de cansancio.

-Aquí tienes- le dijo la anciana.-la reina lo tomó en sus brazos y acomodo en su pecho, el padre solo se acercó más a su mujer.

-Bienvenido Inuyasha- le dijo su padre tocando una pequeña y muy roja mejilla.

-Hola mi bebé-la cansada madre le beso su cabecita llena de pelo color plata y con unas tiernas orejitas decorandola.

-¿Puedo verlo?- preguntó un joven que recien habia entrado con cabellos color plata.

-Claro hijo, acércate.-dijo su madre descubriendo un poco al bebé para que pudiera verlo.

-Es...feo…¿Se le quitará?

-¡Sesshomaru!. Es un bebé.

-Jajaja claro que se le quitara mi vida, ahora es rojito pero es igual de hermoso que tu cuando naciste.-respondió la señora cansada.

-Mamá- apartó la cabeza la cara sonrojado, el joven hombre rió con ganas, los distrajo un quejido proveniente del recien llegado, abrio sus ojitos, revelando un color dorado como el sol, su madre chilló de ternura y repartió besos por toda la roja cara; provocando risas en el niño.

-Hola Inuyasha, yo soy tu hermano...Sesshomaru y prometo cuidar de ti siempre.- la imagen de una familia unida era hermosa, todos ya reunidos.


	2. El viento y la pastura de los búfalos

_Ninguna de las dos historias me pertenece._

Capítulo 2 El viento y la pastura de los búfalos.

-Anda Sesshomaru,¡Vamos! Papá no se dará cuenta.-un pequeño de traje rojo y mirada dorada no paraba de jalonear de la manga a su hermano .

-No Inuyasha, si se enteran a quien van a castigar será a mi. No vas a ir.

-Está bien amargado. No iré.

-Prométemelo.

-¿No confías en mí?

-No, por eso promételo.

-Ahg, sí claro lo que tú digas.

-Ven, acompáñame con Tsubaki para ayudarla.

-Es que mamá me pidió ayuda con unas vasijas de la pagoda.

-Está bien, ve a ayudarla. -Si-el chico de traje rojo comenzó a caminar en dirección contrario a su hermano.

* * *

-¡Kikyo!- le gritó el pequeño a una niña con un kimono rojo que contrastaba perfectamente con lo blanca de su piel, su cabello lo lleva amarrado con un listón blanco en una coleta baja, sentada en el piso leyendo un pergamino.

-¿Qué pasa Inuyasha?- contestó mirándolo, le asustaba como su corazón se acelera cuando él le hablaba y sentía su rostro enrojecer al mirarlo a los ojos.

-Ven- le tomó una de sus pequeñas manos y la levantó en el proceso.

-Espera- frenó la carrera del chico- ¿Dónde vamos?

-Al lago que está en las colinas.

-No, ahí beben los búfalos, el señor Inu No dice que son peligrosos.

-Vamos Kikyo, no seas gallina. Mi padre me dijo que los búfalos han estado lejos, ya no van al lago.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Te digo que si, ven.- le tomó la mano y ella solo disfruto de esas extrañas cosquillas que sentía en su estómago.

Los dos niños estaban jugando a aventarse agua y correr para evitar que el ataque del otro los tocara. Cuando de pronto el agua y suelo comenzaron a moverse, Kikyo al sentirlo comenzó a correr a la orilla, creyó que él la seguía pero al dar la vuelta descubrió que a espaldas de su amigo había un gigante búfalo. Inuyasha encaró a este, sentía que su pecho podría explotar y no del miedo, de impresión de al fin conocer aquellos de los que todos le prohíben acercamiento; dio un par de pasos hacia atrás de turbación más se detuvo al igual que el animal que lo acechaba y estiró poco a poco su mano; al estar muy cerca y con temblorina miró al animal a los ojos y este acerco su rostro para emparejarse con la mano del chico. El solo sonrió y empezó a reír acariciando las orejas del cuadrúpedo, Kikyo estaba más que sorprendida, su amigo riendo y tocando a ese animal del que se tenían que alejar por lo peligroso que era, por el que no estaba permitido subir a las colinas jugaban como hermanos, al escuchar unos pasos se dio la media vuelta y ahí estaban los padres y hermano de Inuyasha, junto con algunos soldados viendo igual de sorprendidos la escena.El animal paro de dar brincos y miró a los recién llegados, el oji dorado menor también dio la vuelta y le sonrió a su madre y asintió, dio la vuelta con el búfalo y toco su frente a modo de despedida; comenzó a caminar llevando a su amiga de juegos de la mano llegó al frente de sus padres.

-Mamá, papá yo lo siento…

-Inuyasha- su madre lo abrazo- creí que te habían atacado, mi niño, ¿estás bien?

-Sssii mamá, estoy bien.

-Que susto.- dijo la anciana Tsubaki

-Idiota- le dijo su hermano mayor dándole un fuerte coscorrón.

-¡Hey! Imbécil ¿qué te pasa? ¿Quieres pelear tonto?- se calló al sentir un abrazo brusco de parte de Sesshomaru- cuando te digo que es peligroso es por que así es.

-Pero no me pasó nada.

-Inuyasha- le llamó su padre, que hasta ahora no había dicho nada. - camina conmigo.- comenzaron a caminar en silencio, dejando a la multitud atrás; ninguno de los dos dijo nada en un buen tramo.

-Papá, perdo….

-Serás un buen jefe para dirigir correctamente a esta pueblo..

-¿Qué?- estaba confundido, esperaba un regaño, no una casi felicitación.

-Mi padre… una vez me contó que su padre pudo convivir con los búfalos que compartían el lago y se ayudaban mutuamente cuando había problemas, ellos representan la conexión y lealtad de los animales con los demonios, mi padre no pudo, ellos eran oscos con él y ya no permitían que fuéramos al lago. Dijo que cuando los demonios y los búfalos volvieran a congeniar sería en la llegada del real líder. Lo intente cuando asumí el cargo de líder pero no respondian a mi llamado, no quería que ninguno de mis hijos lo intenten porque no sabía si era real o una simple leyenda para niños, pero contigo…. ni siquiera hubo un llamado real, te reconocieron. Estuvo mal que me desobedecieran Inuyasha, eres solo un niño y pudo haberles pasado algo, al ser el rey tienes que dejar de preocuparte por ti, y el bienestar de los demás será tu prioridad.- dijo recuperando su ceño fruncido y mirada dura.

-Lo sé padre, lo siento.- las pequeñas orejas del chico se pegaron a su cráneo.- Yo no quería preocuparlos ni poner en peligro a Kikyo, solo quería conocer...y...- sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse pero se calló al sentir a su padre levantarlo y abrazarlo muy fuerte.

-Te amo hijo, no quiero que te pase nada, por eso tenemos reglas que ninguno se salva de seguir.-poco a poco ese gesto de querer regañarlo se esfumó.

-Yo los cuidare a todos papá, no te decepcionare, nadie puede dañar a este reino.-le dijo el pequeño con decisión, elevando su puñito como señal de fuerza.

-Yo lo se pequeño-miró a su hijo con ternura- vamos la comida debe de estar lista.

-Espero que sea Ramen- dijo el niño caminando de la mano de padre -Claro tragón jajaja- dijo caminando hacia su hogar.

 _Amigos sé que tarde mucho en aparecer por aquí otra vez, perdón en serio pero tenía que plantear bien toda esta idea gigante que se formó en mi cabeza._


	3. El viaje comienza

Ninguna de las dos historias me pertenece

capítulo 3 El viaje comienza.

En las tierras del oeste dirigidas por el gran Inu No Taisho junto con Izayoi, tratando de mantener a la mayoría de seres con sangre demoníaca bajo a su cuidado y manteniendo buena relación junto con los otros reinados, esperando en el trono en que alguno de sus hijos sean dignos de ser su sucesor. Sentado junto a su mujer en una sala comienza a hablar de algunos rumores de los occidentales y sus nuevas ideas de conquista con los demonios y tomar el poder de los reinos comandados por humanos.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? Ya hay reportes de que han capturado a muchos demonios nómadas. ¡Los están volviendo esclavos!

-Lo sé Izayoi, Sesshomaru y yo viajaremos al reino del Sur para poder unirnos, iremos para el cortejo con la princesa Rin, no quería forzarlos a nada pero él mismo lo sugirió, así podría liderar el Sur con ayuda de los demonios y humanos entre más seamos mejor. - el hombre tenía el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula recta. Su pueblo estaba en peligro y es que si ya había demonios capturados y ellos eran los más fuertes esto significaba que la conquista podría ser fácil, era su responsabilidad evitarlo.- Seguramente es ese malnacido.

-¿Irás al Este a hablar con...

-No lo creo, lo escencial es pactar con el Sur primero, mi viaje allá sería mucho más largo y peligroso para mis hombres, Inuyasha se quedará a cargo del reino mientras su hermano y yo nos ausentamos, está dicho ya.

Un par de jóvenes con ojos dorados el más joven se distingue por ser un poco más pequeño de estatura y un traje rojo, una melena plateada con un par de orejas que lo coronaban, en compañía de una espada a su costado lista para cualquiera que esté dispuesto a enfrentarse a Inuyasha ese era su nombre; a su lado gallardo y con una expresión seria y calma iba Sesshomaru con su traje blanco y estola blanca que solo resaltaba más sus finos rasgos. En su derecha portaba dos espadas forjadas por el herrero del reino Totosai; caminaban por el reino, asegurándose de que todo estuviera en perfectas condiciones, mientras hablaban del reciente compromiso con la joven del Sur.

-Entonces es casi seguro que viajaras, ¿el viejo irá contigo?

-Padre, Inuyasha, ese hombre es tu padre no "viejo" y si creo que me acompañara me dijo que lo tiene que consultar con nuestra madre.

-¿porque es tan urgente que te cases? ¿acaso me estas ocultando algo?

-No soy el indicado para explicarte, puedes…..

-Cierto, eres medio idiota.

-Idiota o no soy mejor que tu y yo si estoy enterado del asunto, así que eso te convierte a ti en el más idiota entre los dos.- dijo mostrando una pequeña, casi imperceptible sonrisa.

-Khé callate, y ¿conoces a la princesa? ¿de verdad estás listo para casarte?

-Tarde o temprano ambos tenemos que hacerlo para asumir el poder, y si la conozco, cuando éramos pequeños fuimos a una celebración del rey del Sur, ella es más pequeña que yo, hablamos poco.

-Y con esa pequeña charla quedaste totalmente enganchado a ella- dijo viéndolo con una sonrisa burlona y las manos juntas a un lado se su cabeza ligeramente inclinada.

-No imbécil- empujó su cara -solo contestaba tu pregunta de si la conocía, ¿todo bien en ese cerebro?- su hermano menor solo rolo los ojos sin decir una palabra -Que conste que quien comenzó fuiste tú.

-Si si ya basta, tengo que recoger algo de la casa del anciano Myoga, te veo en la cena.

-De acuerdo - comenzo seguir el camino al castillo- ahhh Inuyasha…. no hagas nada tonto por favor.

-Ya largate- grito el muchacho y escuchó la carcajada limpia de su hermano. Continuo caminando para llegar a la casa del viejo.Estaban algo lejos del castillo así que sería un camino un poco largo.

-Hola Inuyasha-escucho que alguien le llamaba dio la vuelta para ver a Kosho y Aska . Que diablos hacen aquí.

-Hol…- detrás de ellos había un puma listo para saltar sobre ellos, corrió hacia ellos -Nosotros no fuimos los que nos comimos tu desayuno ayer-gritaron y levantaron sus manos- Nada de eso ¡agachense!...¡GARRAS DE ACERO!- solo tenía que espantarlo, él se fue y sabía que no regresaría, había un pacto que se tiene que respetar.

-Están algo lejos de casa...vámonos- ellos solo lo siguieron-Gracias Inuyasha.

-Khé, nos es nada, regresen a sus casas y pensaré que hacerles por lo de mi desayuno.- ellos solo asintieron y comenzaron a jugar de nuevo, ¡bah! cachorros. Retomando el camino para con Myoga tenía que averiguar que ocultaba el rey y Sesshomaru y quien mejor que su consejero, lo detestaba, ¿Por qué se empeñaba en vivir tan lejos del castillo?. Por fin ya había llegado, vaya travesía por los caprichos del anciano.

-Myoga, soy yo Inuyasha, necesito hablar contigo. Gritaba el muchacho desde afuera de la casa.

-Joven inuyasha

-Shioga, estaba buscando al consejero, es que necesito hablar con él.

-Está en su estudio, ya lo conoces, pasa.

-Gracias, compermiso. Obviamente ya conocía la puerta del estudio del hombre que le brindó educación toda su vida, a él, a su hermano y a su padre; nunca quiso dejar su puesto de educador, ni siquiera cuando su padre le pidió que lo ayudará a tomar las mejores decisiones para su gente.

-Anciano...

-Siempre tan educado, no sirvieron de nada todas esas lecciones de modales que te di muchacho.

-Si, blah blah… Quiero que me digas que es lo que está pasando, me están ocultando todos algo muy importante, yo lo sé, no soy estúpido.

-¿Está seguro joven príncipe?- dijo al levantar un poco la vista del libro y dejando resbalar un poco sus lentes por su nariz.

-No me digas príncipe, sabes que nunca me han gustado todos esos ridículos títulos.

-Inuyasha, no estamos ocultando nada ¿Por Qué lo haríamos? Eres parte del concejo,

-¿Por Qué tanta urgencia por que Sesshomaru se casé?

-Los matrimonios entre reinos siempre ayudan a la estabilidad

-Pero Sesshomaru hace un par de meses dijo que no se queria casar, por lo menos no ahora

-Debe de tener necesidades, puede que se enamorará de la princesa; eh escuchado que es muy bella.

-¿Enamorado? ¿Sesshomaru? ¿Si estás al tanto de quien hablas no? Es un bloque de hielo sin sentimientos, además solo la ha visto una vez en su niñez.

-Ha viajado mucho, quizás en algunos de esos viajes se reencontró con ella, yo que sé muchacho, soy consejero de tu padre no cupido, ya casi es la hora de la cena en el castillo escuché que prepararian ramen.

-Sabes como deshacerte de mi, dale gracias al buen sazón de Tsubaki, de lo contrario sabes que consigo lo que quiero.

-No hay nada que conseguir, por que no hay nada oculto. Decía el viejo mientras el muchacho salía de la habitación.

-Hasta pronto Shioga. escuchó como le contestaban "Adiós Inuyasha". Desde aquí puedo detectar el delicioso aroma del ramen. Entro al castillo y comienzo a recorrer los pasillos, corro las puertas del comedor y efectivamente y mi madre y nana están sirviendo los platos de mi comida favorita.

-Estoy en casa- aviso y me siento para tomar los palillos y comenzar a comer.

-AH AH- me dijo mi madre dándome un manotazo- Lávate las manos cariño.

-Esta bien- al levantarme le di un beso en la frente, mi madre es la mujer que más quiero.Después de acatar su orden me regreso a mi lugar para poder degustar la comida, ya todos estaban en sus puestos.

-Kikyo vino a buscarte niño-dijo mi nana

-Ahhh y ¿Qué es lo que quería?

-Dijo que necesitaba hablar contigo de algo serio.

-Matrimonio...tal vez- comento mi padre…¿Cómo?

-¿Se casará?- escuche un pequeño susurro de Sesshomaru "que idiota"

-Realmente eres ingenuo hijo, esa chica muere por ti.- me dijo el viejo.

-La edad te está afectando anciano, solo somos amigos.

-Inuyasha, respeta a tu padre; aunque... creo que es cierto, pero ¿Qué tendría de malo? ella es muy linda, ¿No te parece hijo?

-Pero qué patrañas, ella no, solo es mi amiga, es una mujer bella, pero no es para mi.

-¿Por?- bien ahora mi nana

-Simplemente no, no la quiero de esa manera.

-Tal vez deberías darle una oportunidad

-Ó dejarle claro que no te interesa- dijo mi hermano entrando en la conversación. ¿Sera cierto? ¿Kikyo interesada en mi? Nah solo somos amigos, pero últimamente ha estado rara. ¿Será eso?...

-¡INUYASHA!

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Porqué me gritas?

-Tu padre te estaba hablando y no hacías caso.

-OH ¿Qué pasó?

-¿Cuando piensas sentar cabeza?- me dijo y mi padre.

-¿Esto es alguna clase de conspiración en mi contra? ¿A qué vienen tantas preguntas de este tema?

-Que estas solo mi cielo, todos necesitamos una compañía.

-Yo no-contesté tajante, no es que no me agradaran las mujeres; si no que no la necesitaba, mi padre es prácticamente dirigido por su pareja y Sesshomaru estaba cerca de estar igual. no quiero eso.

-Esta bien, no te presionaremos, por cierto… Sesshomaru y yo saldremos al cortejo de la princesa Rin ¿Podrás controlarlo?

-¡Khé! por supuesto viejo, no pasara nada aquí, tengo que irme - me levanté y me fui hacia la salida

-¡Cariño, recuerda lo de la compañera!-gritó mi madre.

-Ya paren.- No estoy solo y claro que no necesito a una mujer para "completarme" estoy bien solo y en caso de estar con alguna, no sería Kikyo, es mi amiga desde niño eso es enfermo, pero su actitud si ha cambiado últimamente, todo le da verguenza y ya no le gusta jugar pesado conmigo…¿Podría estar interesada en mi?. Mientras caminaba hacia el jardín que era donde ella trabajaba escuché que alguien me llamaba.

-Inuyasha- era ella, me gustaba mucho su compañía podríamos hablar de lo que sea.

-Me dijo Tsubaki que me buscaste, ¿Qué necesitas?

-Hablarte, quiero contarte algo...yo...ven ...siéntate.-la obedecí y me senté a su lado -Inuyasha quería decirte que eres mi mejor amigo- estaba por contestarle cuando ella me silencio con su dedo- quiero confesarte que desde hace algunos años yo me….mis...sentimientos por ti han cambiado-no es cierto, esto no es verdad.-Me enamore de ti.- ¿es normal que mi garganta este seca?.

-Kikyo...yo...te quiero, pero no de esa forma ...tu eres mi mejor amiga, como mi hermana; eres una chica muy hermosa pero yo no te puedo corresponder…

-Intentalo, no te decepcionarás de mi.

-No te quiero lastimar, no puedo, lo que siento por ti no es de esa manera...perdón- estaba apunto de tocarla cuando quito mi mano.

-No me toques, fue muy estúpida al pensar que tenía una oportunidad ¿verdad?- con las mangas de su blusa se comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

-No Kikyo, no eres estúpida, eres muy valiente, quizás yo soy el idiota por no darme cuenta ¿no?. Eres mi mejor amiga, que adoro y que no sabria que hacer sin ti, yo no estoy listo para una relacion y no quiero lastimarte, mereces algo mejor que yo.¡Ven aquí!- la abrace y ella comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

-Gracias por ser sincero conmigo, por ahora quiero estar sola...nos vemos despues Inuyasha- ella se puso de pie y salió corriendo. ¿Qué había pasado? creo que perdí a mi amiga…¿Realmente pude haberlo intentado? ¿Habría funcionado? era una mujer muy bella, todos los hombres en el pueblo mueren por ella, habríamos sido felices...no hay nada que me impida quererla, pero no se, no me siento seguro de lo que siento.

Ahggg esto es demasiado para mí. Regresé a mi casa para dormir un rato antes de mi guardia nocturna. De camino a mi habitación para descansar un poco antes de la despedida de mi padre y Sesshomaru me tope con mi madre.

-¿Qué pasó cariño?

-Tenían razón, ella siente algo por mi.

-Y ¿Qué pasó? No te ves feliz…

-La rechace, no estoy seguro de lo que siento. Además hay cosas más importantes que tener una pareja en este momento.

-¿Qué dijo ella?

-Se molesto, lloro ...me pidió que la dejara sola, no se que pensar, iré a mi habitación - le bese la frente y quería seguir investigando de lo que realmente pasaba.

-Esta bien mi cielo.

Deje a mi madre atrás y me encamine a mi habitación para poder escapar a investigar en el pueblo que era lo que se hablaba y al fin saber qué era aquello que estaban ocultando y es que el conocía perfectamente a su hermano y sabía que en verdad él no deseaba el matrimonio y no había viajado al Sur en años, era casi nulo que conociera a la princesa y se enamorara. Principalmente el hecho de que no le hubiera contado también le levantaba sospechas. Su padre también había callado por completo su plática con Myoga cuando entre a su estudio la semana pasada.

-Príncipe, Tsubaki me ha enviado por usted, necesita que la ayude. Carajo averiguare después.

-Llamame solo Inuyasha, no me gusta que me llamen príncipe.

-Como diga señor.

-Inuyasha, Kenji

Después de ayudar a mi nana en un trillón de cosas me dirigí hacia la puerta principal del castillo y despedir a mi padre y hermano, madre ya estaba en la puerta junto a ellos logré divisar a la comitiva que los acompañará; son solo 7 soldados pero son los mejores de toda la guardia real.

-Inuyasha ven acá hijo- al llegar junto al rey me abrazó fuerte dando palmadas sonoras en mi espalda- descuida, todo irá bien, el reino es tuyo por unos cuantos días. Tú principal objetivo es mantener a tu gente a salvo, no permitas que algún desgraciado boicotee la paz que gozamos.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte ancestro, tú preciado trono está en las mejores manos. Lo esperará.

-Inu No, te suplico que no tarden mucho, sabes que en esta casa te necesitamos, además sé que no será ningún reto para Sesshomaru enamorar a la princesa Rin, es encantador.

-Si claaro…

-¿Mi pequeño está celoso?

-¿De Sesshomaru? Nunca madre

-Trataremos de no demorarnos demasiado madre, le traeré un presente del reino del Sur- El muchacho se acercó a darle un beso en la frente a su madre para después subir a dar la vuelta y comenzar a caminar . Inuyasha cuida de mamá y el reino, no seas tan idiota como acostumbras. Mi padre se comenzó a reír a carcajadas y mamá soltó una pequeña risa, después de una emotiva despedida entre reyes ellos comenzaron su viaje.

-Tenemos que entrar a organizar la guardia de la semana madre.

-Claro.- La reina y yo pasamos al castillo cuando ella se detuvo frente a su habitación y me pidió disculpas por dejarme. La comprendía y es que mi padre y ella hacen todo juntos y cuando alguno se separa el otro se deprime.

Han pasado tres días de la partida de mi padre y hermano, todo va bien, no hay ningún tipo de amenaza para el pueblo, mis intentos por averiguar lo que está pasando es casi nula; no hay chismorreos, incluso he visitado a algunas de las mujeres que son conocidas para el cotilleo y ninguna sabe nada ¡NADA! mi paciencia comienza a agotarse, pero yo sé que hay algo, también quiero preguntar a los animales, pero tengo tantas ocupaciones en este momento que no los puedo buscar. Mi madre cada vez que toco el tema del repentino matrimonio de Sesshomaru saca pretexto tras pretexto para desaparecer.

-¡Joven Inuyasha! Tiene que ver esto- dijo entrando el soldado, al cuarto de guardia que esta noche me correspondía a mi.

-¿Qué es?

-Humanos joven, un grupo está cerca.

-Demonios, iré a ver.

-No, tal vez se van Inuyasha, no te arriesgues.-me dijo mi madre tomando mi brazo.

-Y ¿si nos encuentran? No pondré en riesgo al reino iré a ver y punto.

-Le avisaré a unos soldados para…

-No iré sólo podré averiguar qué quieren de estas tierras.

-Promete que regresaras.

-Por Kami madre, claro que si.- le di un beso en la frente.-¿Por donde están?

-Al este- me frene para comenzar a olisquear.- Los tengo- y comencé a correr hacia ese aroma a alcohol y humanos.

Continuará...


	4. No me rendiré

Ninguna de las dos historias me pertenece.

Capítulo 4 No me rendiré.

inuyasha

Estaba yo solo, tengo que deshacerme de ellos antes de que encuentren las puertas del reino y le avisen a los demás. Me escondo en una roca para ver qué es lo que están haciendo, pero no hay ni uno solo que este conciente-Débiles- son cuatro y cada uno está en una bolsa de viaje para dormir, apestan todos, esto es asqueroso hay un par de caballos amarrados en un tronco que despiertan por el ruido de mis pies y el roce de la arena, apague la fogata para tener más ventaja contra ellos, había escuchado que usan extrañas artimañas para hacernos más ienzo a hurgar en sus maletas encontrando tonterías al por mayor, escuché como uno se removía, levantó la vista y los cuatro están muy cerca de mi, todos con sogas en las manos; no hace falta aclarar para que.

doy un gran salto hacia arriba aterrizando en una roca, que estúpido había sido y al parecer no eran tan tontos como creí.

-¡Fuera de aquí, no son bien recibidos inmundos!

-Justo buscábamos un fenómeno como tú, serás nuestra paga del mes idiota- me dijo uno con un bigote de ojos verdes.

-Si te portas bien te daremos un premio perro- comentó otro de ellos.Metió una mano a su bolsillo derecho, sacó un polvo y lo arrojó al aire, entró en mi nariz y sentí como me ardía el respirar. ¿Qué carajos era esto?.

-¡FUERA!-comienzo a correr con todo lo que mis piernas logran dar pero ellos montaron sus caballos y se volvieron demasiado rápidos, la pesadez se comienza a manifestar, corro hacia el lado contrario de donde queda el castillo.

-Lo tenemos- el desgraciado se equivoca, salte hacia una barranca para subir, pero soy demasiado lento no se por que, mis pies comienzan a derrapar con la arena y me resbale dándole oportunidad a uno de los malditos de tomarme de un pie.

-Sujetalo john

-Lo tengo, amarrenlo chicos y vámonos, yo invito la primera ronda.

-Sueltame imbecil, te matare desgraciado.

-Para de luchar bestia…

-¡INUYASHA!- mi madre, estaba en la cima de la barranca, llora y quiere acercarse.

-Otra presa, baia baia chicos que buena suerte tenemos dos por uno.- Mi madre estaba siendo retenida por algunos soldados, todo mi pueblo estaba detrás de ella.

-No madre, vete avisale a Sesshomaru, vete no quiero que vengas es una orden madre, vete ya.

-¡NO, NO SE LO LLEVEN!

-¡Vallanse! ¡Soldados, es una orden!- ¿Qué es esto?.

-Vamonos bestia arriba, nos queda un largo camino. Avanza- no me levante me quedo solo desafiando al maldito quiero que se acerque para que sienta mis garras.-Ken, dale un caramelo al cachorro, no quiere obedecer, veamos cuanto le dura su valentía.- otro humano apestoso se me acerca con un frasco y me lo arroja en la cara, no pude alcanzarlo con mis garras los otros dos sujetos me tienen amarrado, no se que es eso, mi cansancio se incrementó y un dolor en los pies comenza, me siento tan débil, como si fuera luna nueva, mis fuerzas se pierden esto esta mal, muy mal, los mareos llegaron junto con la voz del tal John.

-¿Ya no eres tan valiente verdad imbecil? Así es un principio, te acostumbras después de todo esta es tu futura vida; a caminar…- logro ver de manera borrosa como se acerca y me pone una mordaza su voz suena con eco.

-Así el perrito ya no mordera jajajaja- comencé a caminar detrás de ellos, cansado mas no rendido, encontraré la forma de salir de aquí, de regresar a mi hogar.

Al salir de las tierras del reino device un águila al verme comenzó a acercarse pero con señas le indique que se alejará, no puedo transmitir ningún mensaje pero tengo fé en que de aviso y protegen al reino, como consecuencia una patada impacta en mi costado derecho, no puedo creer que haya caído tan malditamente fácil, ¿A dónde me llevan? Y ¿Qué obtendrán a cambio?

Caminamos por dias, entre lluvia y el bosque, mis pies duelen, me alimentan y dan de beber, lo primero que hice fue no recibirlo pero me estaba matando ese hoyo en el estómago y termina por comer lo que me dan, realmente no sabía que tan bueno estaba pero a mi me supo a gloria, el caminar no paro, lo peor fue cuando entramos al desierto comenzamos a caminar y todas mis energías estaban por el suelo, al levantar la vista vi un fuerte de guerra, lograba ver borroso del calor que la tierra arrojaba.

-Estamos en casa.-dijo el que al parecer era el líder.

-whooo, bienvenido a casa bestia.-comentó el de ojos verdes y todos los demás solo lanzaron carcajadas, las grandes puertas se abrieron mostrando un gran número de gente...había un grupo de DEMONIOS marchando que al verme se sorprendieron y comenzaron a frenar, pero regresaron por los látigos que los humanos daban sobre ellos, no quiero que pase esto y me comencé a remover y a gruñir por los dolores que me daban, no había otra forma tengo que salir de aquí, comencé a acercarme para atacarlos con mis garras que ahora eran más cortas. ¿Qué es esto? Porque hay tantos de los míos aquí

-GARRAS DE ACERO-y lastime una pierna de uno de los idiotas que me habian traido aqui todos comenzaron a alarmarse ya no me sentía tan débil, solo puedo sentir el coraje en mis venas, las ganas de asesinarlos, todos trataban de acercarse pero yo no se los permitía.

De la nada se escuchó un estruendo y todos se pusieron alerta. Frente a mi se acerca un hombre con el mismo uniforme que todos los demás solo que este usaba un sombrero y hay una cantidad de medallas honoríficas en su pecho, su piel es tostada, su cabello está amarrado en su nuca y sus ojos son de una tonalidad marrón casi roja, yo lo desafío con la mirada, es como estar viendo a una víbora.

-¡Que sorpresa! un Taisho aquí, ¿Te escapaste de casa cachorro? tu padre se ha escondido de nosotros por mucho tiempo, su reino es el más difícil de enfrentar, tu serás nuestra entrada.

-Te equivocas, mi padre me exilio hace tres años, estoy solo.-Le menti para proteger a todos.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para que papi se molestara tanto?

\- Lo único que te importa es que deje de ser parte de esas tierras, será igual de complicado aunque me utilices.

\- Te creeré, en ese caso solo seras un esclavo más, soldados preparenlo.-dijo dando la espalda.

-Si señor.

-Murphy, te traemos a un salvaje.

-Ya veremos cuando termine con él-dijo un gordo pelirrojo con un oberol hecho de carnaza.Me amarran de pies y manos en una silla, cuando él tomó mi mano tenía unas pinzas y trato de cortar mis garras, pero fui más rápido y le dí con el puño al ojo.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, esta bestia aprenderá a quien respetar.-dijo y pidió que me apretaran más los lazos que habían hecho y logró cortarme las uñas.Después regresa con unas tijeras para mi cabello, comenzó a cortar y espere a que bajara su guardia, me hice un poco para atrás y le di un cabezazo.

-¡Murphy cuidado!- lo vi caer y escuche un par de risas más que eran de otros demonios que pasaban por ahi, me senti mejor.

-Ahora veras, mas fuerte.- y eso hicieron; me amarraron más fuerte incluso sujetando mi cabeza y me terminaron de cortar el cabello demasiado, solo vi como caía al piso.El gordo se alejó y cuando volvio tenia entre sus manos una de esas cosas con las que marcan a las vacas, no permitiré eso, me comencé a remover hasta que sentí que podía liberarme y me levanté para darle el golpe lo más fuerte que pude que lo mandó a volar unos cuantos metros de mi.

-Soldados hay que llevar a esta bestia a uno de los cuartos.

-No veremos que tan fuerte es este imbécil, al corral- dijo el general.

Estoy en un corral como un animal, todos los estupidos estan alrededor observando y en los ventanales de las habitaciones se asoman lo que identifiqué como los demonios atrapados, me pusieron en un extremo y del otro lado llegó un soldado que tenía un rifle en su mano derecha.

-Veremos que tan bueno eres- me dijo y todos comenzaron a aplaudirle al idiota, se me acerca con claras intenciones de luchas, bien eso quiere, eso tendrá.

Combatí a unos 30 por lo menos ninguno me había ganado, mis energías están renovadas, lo único que me mantiene mareado y desorientado era un aroma dulzón que estaba por todo el campo, mis movimientos, mi olfato y mi vista eran malos, pero aun así mejores que los de ellos.

-General, es muy fuerte, ha derribado incluso a los mejores soldados.-le dijeron al hombre que solo observa desde la sombra.

-Necesita saber quien manda, atenlo al poste, sin comida y agua cinco días y ya veremos si sigue tan fuerte.

-¿Le damos una dosis?

-aplique doble dosis.

Eso tal cual había pasado en el mismo corral me amarrarón, llevo ya cuatro días sin tener nada en el estomago, siento mis labios secos y como el sueño me vence, el dolor de mi cabeza es insoportable puedo sentir que en cualquier momento mis ojos se escaparan, había tenido tanto tiempo para pensar en mi hogar, en mi gente, en mi familia ya no me siento bien para luchar.El día transcurre con normalidad para todos, pasan a mi lado y solo me daban una lasciva mirada , puedo ver al general en la puerta de su vivienda con una cantimplora mojando su nuca y bebiendo de ella, si tan solo pudiera se la arrancaba de esas manos y la bebería con desespero.

-¡Tenemos a un monje!- un par de soldados caminaron hacia el general sosteniendo a un chico, con vestimentas moradas, cabello negro y lleno de tierra.

-Baia, un budista, ¿No comprenden que estas son nuestras tierras?

-Se equivoca, somos nativos de aquí, ustedes solo invaden en nombre de un dios…-se callo cuando el general le dio una patada directo a la cara, el solo escupió un poco de sangre al suelo. Naraku, como lo habían llamado me miró.

-Al poste, sin comida ni agua.-los soldados lo acercaron al poste y lo amarran igual que a mi, el chico al verme solo se puso pálido, bien confirme una cosa, luzco horrible, no es que me preocupara, pero nunca había pasado por esto.

-¡Hey!- me llamo- Soy Miroku ¿eres un demonio verdad?- me pregunto después de estar un par de horas amarrado, en realidad no tengo ganas de hablar, solo le doy la espalda para morir un poco más en calma. Durante la noche este chico empezó a aullar como un perro y un grito recibió como respuesta y luego de eso le arrojaron una flor, que con ayuda de su pie alcanzó. ¿Una flor? le pudieron dar un arma o algo para salir pero ¿una flor? ¿para qué?.

-Oye te puedo ayudar a salir de aquí…- Esta bien, tiene mi atención y él lo sabe- ¿Eres un Taisho?

-¿que quieres?

-tengo algo para que te recuperes, ¿Cuanto tiempo estaras ahi?

-Cinco días ¿que es lo que tienes?- en ese momento pasaron un par de soldados de guardia y nos volteamos. Agradezco a ese algo que me dijo que contestara.

-Es una flor para bloquear el veneno, si te la doy me tienes que asegurar que cuando escapes me llevaras contigo.- Me pareció justo.

-Si, lo prometo- el hurgó en sus bolsas y sacó la flor, ahora arrugada y marchita, alcance a ver una pequeña navaja, pero solo lanzo hacia mi la flor muy cerca, me las ingenié para poder comerla, sabía que su sabor era repugnante porque su olor la delata, mas me supo como el mejor manjar de esta tierra.Poco a poco me sentí mejor, el hambre y la sed continuaban, pero ya no había debilidad, está anocheciendo y el bullicio se acabó cuando, salen del comedor para entrar a sus dormitorios, el cansancio me venció y quede completamente dormido.

Continuará...


	5. Escape

Ninguna de las dos historias me pertenece

capítulo 5 Escape

INUYASHA

Me despierto cuando escucho la trompeta, la misma que despierta a todos los demás, me siento mucho mejor que ayer, volteo para ver al humano cautivo y está despertando poco a poco, su cara está marcada por el golpe que Naraku le había dado, todos se comenzaron a formar y un soldado comenzó a dar los informes del dia a Naruko que solo camina al frente de todos mirandome.

-¿Cuánto ha pasado?

-¿Señor…?

-El demonio…¿Cuánto lleva?

-Cinco días señor.

-Bien, desatenlo hay que ver que tal.- así lo hicieron, me desamarraron y levantaron a empujones.-Veremos que tan valiente sigues idiota.-me dijo un soldado mientras me suelta, Miroku observa cada movimiento que yo hago, del otro lado esta Naraku, en mi cabeza trataba de repetir su nombre una y otra vez para no olvidar a la sanguijuela es mi momento de venganza, lo que tengo que hacer ahora es escapar antes que la flor deje de hacer efecto, permití que me llevaran.

-Alto-¿Ahora qué? -Tenías una herida en el brazo ¿Por que sanaste? ¿Usted lo sabe soldado?

-No coronel, no se le ha administrado medicamento- Naraku comenzó a caminar hacia mi y toma mi cara por el mentón tan fuerte que sentí que mi quijada se podría romper, analice detalladamente mis posibilidades; una por una. trate de recrear cada movimiento que tenía planeado en mi mente, ahi se veian bastante bien, pero no me puedo confiar, son muchos y principalmente Naraku.

-Parece que es más fuerte de lo que pensaba, creí haberte visto devastado... te hare una vez más mi petición Taisho. Guiame a tu padre y tu libertad está firmada, se que aunque te haya expulsado sabes donde esta, tu olfato nos llevara a él.

-Te dije que no desgraciado, tendrás que matarme para que yo te de su ubicación.- le dije retirando mi cara de sus asquerosas manos.

-Esta bien, tu lo quisiste asi. ¡Soldado! ¡Sujetelo! - me toman de los brazos un par de escorias y la escoria mayor toma un arma de su costado y la dirige a mi. Seré rápido, lo lograré.

Justo cuando estoy listo por atacar y él para disparar, Miroku salta sobre Naraku con las manos liberadas y con el mismo impulso derriba a uno de los tipos que me están sosteniendo.

-Tendrá que ser rápido chico, hay que salir de aquí ¡YA! - me empuja y comenzamos a correr entre varios disparos de los soldados, le están ayudando a levantarse a el imbecil de Naraku, entonces veo las ventanas de los demonios capturados, tengo que liberarlos. tomo a Miroku y lo trepo a mi espalda para poder entrar por la ventana, todos ellos comienzan a gritar y sigo hasta poder romper la puerta donde ya hay bastantes soldados esperándonos pero no son suficientes para una horda de demonios llenos de adrenalina y sed de venganza. Algo débiles pero aun así ellos se hacen cargo

-¡Allá está la salida vamos!- señala mi temporal acompañante a la puerta principal ¡LIBERTAD! no me había sentido tan lleno de vida desde hace 9 días. Este loco empezó a aullar como un estúpido animal y una carreta se aproximó a nosotros, cerrando el paso, de ahí bajó un señor y un par de chicos con ropajes de aldeanos, Miroku bajo de mi espalda y corrió a abrazarlos y saludarlos.

-¡Inuyasha ven!- me acerco con cautela y olfateando a estas personas tan raras, no detecte nada peligroso.-No tengas miedo no pasa nada, ellos son Kentaro nuestro rey y este par son son Hojo y Jinenji- ellos solo me miraron por segundos para después echarse encima mío, totalmente desprevenido.

-¡Muchas gracias hijo! te llevaremos a la aldea a que te repongas a Nahomi y mi hija les encantará conocerte.

-¡Espere! ¡NO! ¡Yo tengo que volver a mis tierras son muy lejos y…!

-Precisamente por eso amigo, te desmayaras y moriras en el camino, déjanos ayudarte como agradecimiento. -Me dijo el monje.

-No, es que no entienden yo tengo que irm…- El idiota llamado Hojo me dio algo que me noqueo al instante.

Abro los ojos y lo primero que veo es un techos de madera y una voz dulce me distrae.

-¡Hola! tu debes ser Inuyasha...El que ayudó a Miroku escapar. Soy Kagome, gracias por traerlo de vuelta.- Me dice una chica de hermosos ojos azules.

continuará…


	6. Irritante y testaruda

Capítulo 6

Irritante y testaruda

Inuyasha

Es hermosa, definitivamente lo es, sus preciosos ojos de un azul tan intenso como el océano, grandes y expresivos, su tez blanca como la nieve, nariz respingona y roja al igual que sus mejillas por el frio que se sentia, sus labios carnosos, el inferior mas que el superior demasiado tentador para cualquier hombre definitivamente, una melena del color de la noche atada en un complicado peinado, lleva un hermoso kimono de color rosa palo con diferentes figuras plasmadas en azul. caigo en cuenta que todo este tiempo que la estuve examinando me ha preguntado por cómo me siento.

-Bien...emm…¿Donde estoy?

-Me alegro, estás en el castillo de los Higurashi, eres invitado de honor de la aldea por haber salvado a Miroku. Nos contó cómo fue todo lo que pasaste, eres muy valiente.

-Les agradezco todas las atenciones pero me tengo que ir- le dije al levantarme, sentí un mareo y supe que no fue buena idea.

-oye tómalo con calma, ven recuéstate, le diré a papá que ya despertaste, no te vayas por favor- no pude evitar hacerle caso era demasiado amable, no me sentía bien y está idiotizado por ella, esos malditos me drogaron para obligarme a venir aquí. El sonido de la puerta corrediza me hace voltear y veo al Rey entrar, sin la chica ¿Kagome? si, creo que ese era su nombre.

-Veo que ya despertaste hijo ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como mierda- escuche su risa.

-Espero que comprendas el que hayamos traído aquí, era peligroso que viajarás tanto y tan debil; ademas encontramos de camino una herida en tu costado con veneno, definitivamente ibas a morir. Supongo que te tendrás que quedar un poco de tiempo de más, por lo menos hasta que sanes.

-NO, usted no entiende, tengo que irme, pensaran que estoy muerto.

-Lo entiendo muchacho, pero si te vas como estas, tu muerte será un hecho.-ahhg no puede ser posible ahora estoy aquí atrapado, tengo que advertirle a mi aldea de Naraku, que está tras de nosotros, seguro los que me capturaron lo guiaran.

-No, tengo que irme, informarle a mi padre de Naraku. Quítese de mi camino- lo arroje a un lado.

-Espera hijo, te lastimaras- y creo que eso de la herida era en serio, pues en mi costado sentía un dolor punzante, pero camine por varios pasillos quitando de mi camino a varios estorbos que trataron de detenerme y llegue a un salón donde estaba la chica y una mujer muy parecida a ella sentadas, la señora se me acercó.

-Espera hijo, te lastimaras...tu herida está sangran…

-No se preocupe y apártese- le contestó quitando su mano para y tratando de avanzar.

-¡Kagome! ¡Detenlo!- escuche el grito de Kentaro. ¿Detenerme? ¿Esta chica? Ja quiero verlo. Continue mi camino y la pase a ella.

-alto ahí engreído, ¿Quien te crees para tratar así a las personas que tratan de ayudarte?

-Yo no se los pedí, ustedes me trajeron a la fuerza. ¿Puedes hacerte a un lado?- Sentí un brazo ajeno a ella y arroje a esa persona.

-¡Mamá!- carajo solo a mi se me olvida que la reina estaba en la habitación.- no tienes ningún derecho de tratarnos mal, queríamos ayudarte en agradecimiento tonto, la orden es que te quedes aquí, pero ya añoro el momento de tu partida.- desorientado totalmente por sus palabras y con un sentimiento de culpa en mi.

-Lo siento majestad...yo no quería lastimarla- trate de ayudarla a levantarse, pero Kagome se atravesó en mi camino.

-¡NO LA TOQUES!- cuando ella puso su mano en mi brazo un dolor insoportable me atravesó y caí al piso como si fuera lo más débil de este mundo. Una luz lila salió de su mano y al ponerse en contacto con mi piel ilumino todas mis venas.

-¡Kagome! tranquila hija, no paso nada, controlate, respira.- la chica salió de su ligero trance y su azulina mirada cayó en mi; soltó mi brazo como si le quemara, llevándose las manos a la boca y lanzando un bajo "Ay no ¿Qué hice?".

-Lo siento Inuyasha, no quería lastimarte.-¿Que diablos es esta chica? ¿que me hizo? ¿cómo fue capaz de hacerme daño?

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Nahomi?- él miró a Kagome y su cara se llenó de temor- ¿Cómo fue?

-Señor… fue mi culpa, yo no quise lastimarla majestad, ni ofenderlos, le pido una audiencia Kentaro.- note un disgusto en su mirada, claro ¿que esperaba? ¿que le agradara que le pegue a su esposa? aunque su hija me lo regreso bien y bonito. Él miró a su mujer y ella asintió y me sonrió. -Está bien hijo, fue una accidente.

-De acuerdo chico sigueme- fui detrás de él. Entramos a una habitación donde hay un escritorio con una gran silla detrás de este "siéntate" me dijo, inmediatamente acepte, no tengo el valor de exigirle nada, lastime a su mujer no puedo recriminarle (aunque ganas no faltan) el por que me trajo a la fuerza.

-Lo de mi esposa está perdonado hijo, ella acepto tu disculpa, por otro lado en nombre de mi hija Kagome quiero ofrecerte una, por herirte, sus emociones la dominan en algunas ocasiones, esperaba que se conocieran de la mejor manera pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, ahora dime de lo que querías hablar.

-Yo… necesito ir hacia mis tierras, vera Naraku está buscando la forma de llegar a ellas, busca a mi padre y se encargará de buscar una forma de invadir el Oeste, temo que busque a los tipos que me capturaron y les pida el camino, necesito advertirles, déjeme partir, le pido algo de comida para el viaje y ya.

-Hijo si es que Naraku sigue vivo después del ataque a su fuerte que causaste, creo que debe de estar más preocupado por reponerse, pero comprendo tu miedo; aquellos bandidos que te atraparon, fueron encontrados muertos en las afueras de una aldea vecina, al parecer los envenenaron, asi que despreocupate un poco, por lo menos hasta que termines de sanar; te diré que es lo que te pasa, al parecer te dieron una golpiza chico, según la anciana Kaede tienes un par de costillas rotas... - Señor- Ya se "eres un demonio y sanas rápido" pero pasaste tanto tiempo débil y con aquel veneno en ti, que tu situación ha empeorado, estamos tratando de purificar el veneno sin purificarte a ti, esta siendo demasiado complicado para mi hija ayudar en tu recuperación.

-¿Kagome? ¿Ella ha estado purificando el veneno?

-Si, fue a la única que tu sangre demoníaca no rechazo, lo intento Kaede y Midoriko, pero no parecían ayudar, Kagome se ofreció a intentarlo y bueno es la única que lo logró, aunque la ha dañado mucho Inuyasha, su energía es demasiado pura y tu Yuki la ha estado afectando, es cuestión de que se acostumbre poco a poco a sus poderes espirituales.- por eso ella estaba conmigo, y la razón por la que me lastimo es que energía espiritual fluye en ella.

-¿Cuanto tiempo tardare en recuperarme? y ¿porqué están dispuestos a ayudarme sin condición? no creo que sea solo por haber salvado a Miroku ¿Que es lo que quieren a cambio?

-Tardarás aproximadamente 3 meses, el tiempo suficiente para que venzamos juntos a la vivora de Naraku- Wao no era el único que lo veía de esa manera- si hay una pequeña condición; yo no lo llamaría condición, mejor sugerencia, ayúdanos a derrotar a Naraku, Miroku no es al primero que capturan, han sido varios por oponernos a su conquista, su pretexto son nuestras creencias, pero en realidad solo es por nuestra oposición. Ellos están en esta zona pero no tardarán en ir hacia tus tierras hijo, no lo podremos detener si los sigue sometiendo, ya viste lo que han hecho con los demonios, los humanos es igual los someten para su bien, amenazando a sus familias, a nosotros que somos líderes nos ejecutan públicamente y nuestras hijas y esposas se vuelven cortesanas y para su uso personal, ese es el destino que nos está acechando Inuyasha, queremos tu ayuda, pero si quieres irte a esperarlo es tu desicion.

\- Quiero ver a mi familia y decirles que estoy bien, pero no puedo dejar que Naraku avance; así que me quedaré y los ayudare a destruirlo.

-Sabia que dirias eso hijo, no me equivoque contigo.

Continuará...


	7. Como yegua de un año enamorada

Ninguna de las dos historias me pertenecen.

Hola amigos es importante mencionarles que los capítulos anteriores están EDITADOS.

Capítulo 7

Cómo yegua de un año enamorada.

Después de la plática entre el príncipe del Oeste y el rey del Este se organizó una cena en honor del invitado, con todos en sus puestos se presentó Kaede como representante de la princesa ofreciendo una disculpa en su nombre ya que tenía que resolver un asunto en el pueblo.

-¿La princesa salió sola?

-Por supuesto que no joven, Hojo la acompañó siempre que ella tiene alguna diligencia él es su escolta.

-Puedes retirarte Kaede, en cuanto llegue mi hija que le suban la cena por favor

-Claro mi señora- con una leve reverencia se fue y en cuanto cruzó la puerta de la cocina se podía oír claramente como le ordenaba a todos que se apresuren en servir la cena.

-Majestad quería disculparme por el incidente de esta tarde, estaba muy desesperado

-No hay de que disculparte cariño todo queda perdonado, yo se que tu intención no era para nada herirme y te ofrezco yo una disculpa de parte de Kagome, ella pierde muy fácil los estribos cuando se trata de proteger a los demás, ella no anda dando descargas de energía a cualquiera, solo que ha estado tan presionada con el tema de su control desde que llegaste que ha sufrido un desbalance por así decirlo.

-Comprendo.- ver la forma en que la reina le hablaba y sonreía le recordaba tanto a su madre y su hogar, pensar que se tendría que quedar hasta derrotar a la alimaña de Naraku le provocaba un gran dolor en su pecho.

-Dime muchacho ¿cómo fue que te capturó Naraku e InuNo no ha declarado una guerra?

-Mi padre y hermano no estaban en el reino habían partido al sur para el compromiso de Sesshomaru, yo estaba a cargo de las tierras y una noche uno de los soldados se presentó para informar de un grupo de humanos cerca, en alguna ocasión mi padre me habló de que los humanos habían creado algo para doblegarnos pero que fue del otro lado del océano, tardaria mucho en perfeccionarse e utilizarse aquí.

-Pero la presencia de Naraku en el Norte ya lleva unos meses ¿no lo sabían?

-La corte real del Oeste si, por eso el compromiso de imprevisto con la princesa del Sur no entiendo porqué ocultarlo.

-Tal vez no querían preocuparte querido, si no fuero por que de manera forzada se enteró Kagome, yo nunca se lo habría comunicado.

La cena transcurrió entre pláticas de Naraku y de Inuyasha relatando su captura y estadía, evitando muchas cosas por respeto a la reina que hasta el momento era la que más detalles solicitaba; su mente no dejaba de pensar en el hecho de que Kagome no estaba ahí y estaba seguro que ella se había ausentado por su presencia, no quería estar conviviendo con el que lastimó a su madre, le pediría una disculpa personal y tampoco paraba de imaginar que ella estaba con Hojo en la noche ¿su escolta? ja si claro, Hojo no le daba buena espina, a penas y lo identifica pero bha su nombre no era de fiar.

Por otro lado una joven de cabello negro acompañada por un chico de ojos y cabello castaño caminaban en dirección al castillo mientras conversaban un poco de los últimos acontecimientos en los cuatro reinos.

-¿Ya es un hecho que Naraku tomó el control del norte?

-Algo así, no tenemos reportes desde hace mucho, lo último que sabemos es por el príncipe del Oeste, ¿Tú enserio crees que nos ayudará? ¡Es un demonio! El rey no puede permitirse estar tan desprotegido ante ellos.

-Hojo, me impresionan tus palabras tiene siglos que los demonios dejaron de ser un peligro para los humanos, el mismo Rey del Oeste vino tiempo atrás y se acordó una alianza, además el príncipe Inuyasha acepto ayudarnos en la lucha; también se quedará aquí hasta que Naraku esté muerto, es un mérito amplio hacia él, creo que mi padre no está desprotegido, al contrario. Ellos son mucho más fuertes.

-Yo no creo que debamos tener esa fe ciega con el. Kagome viste lo paso cuando despertó, atacó a medio castillo incluso a la reina.

-Y yo lo lastimé. Gracias por acompañarme no sé qué haría sin ti, nos veremos mañana; tengo que practicar.

-Descanse alteza.

Toda la conversación fue atentamente escuchada por un joven de ojos dorados que estaba recostado en una rama de un viejo y frondoso árbol cerca del castillo, confirmando su creciente odio por el joven soldado, al ver que la princesa se acercaba se dejó caer justo enfrente de ella.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Príncipe, me asustó! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

-La estaba esperando, por favor llamame Inuyasha.

Quiero pedirte una disculpa por lastimar a tu madre, sé que me enviaste en la cena por eso, no fue mi intenc…

-Yo no lo evité, crealo o no pero tengo muchas ocupaciones en el pueblo, y por el incidente también quiero pedirle una disculpa, yo te lastime mucho más y quebrante mis principios. No es el comportamiento ejemplar de una princesa.

-Creo que si alguien se atreve a lastimar a mi madre yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Un silencio un tanto incómodo se formó, dónde solo se mantenía en un sostén de miradas azul contra dorado, ambos impresionados del otro. Hasta que se vio interrumpido por una ligera sonrisa de parte de ella, rápidamente reemplazada por un carraspeo.

-Espero que no se vuelva a repetir ninguno de los incidentes, con su permiso. Mañana lo iré a ver para eliminar un poco de veneno.

-La acompañó

-No, yo iré sola pero gracias, hasta mañana alteza.

-Descanse- esta última frase le causó un escalofrío que le recorrió de los talones al cuello a la ojiazul. Se escucha la voz de este un poco hastiado, quizá hasta molesto .

El no tiene porqué causar un aceleré en su corazón, ni el sentir su cara caliente , cuando le habló se sintió tan nerviosa, le causó un coraje de alguna manera sentirse vulnerable ante él, pero solo era un engreído y tonto príncipe hijo de papi, claro es hijo del general Inu No y príncipe demonio el "centro de una unión" según su padre. Espero que el asunto de eliminar a Naraku sea rápido.

Seguramente no soy de su agrado, a penas y me habló y sostenerme la mirada ni loco, ¿Qué podía esperar? es una niña caprichosa, seguramente solo se la pasa siguiendo estúpidos protocolos y preparándose para ser la reina, ¿Ocupaciones? Si claro, ocupada con su escolta personal, comprando joyas y telas seguramente ¿Qué se puede esperar? Que Kentaro la haya educado no significa que sean iguales. ¿Cómo es posible que el rey permite un romance entre una princesa y su escolta? No les quitaré la mirada de encima a ninguno. Pensa el joven mientras caminaba muy acelerado hacia su habitación que el rey le había predestinado, era amplia y sobria una digna recámara de huéspedes, solo se mantenía en equilibrio con el tema del castillo, en colores más claros y vivos, con acabados simples y perfectos, iluminada y con amplio contacto con la naturaleza ya que contaba con un balcón que conectaba con el bosque que rodeaba el castillo, el futón era reemplazado por una cama baja y de corte matrimonial con sábanas blancas y edredón azul cielo con bordados rojos, que encaja perfectamente con el biombo pintado a mano de la derecha; la habitación a pesar de tener una cama contaba con un diseño de tatami de lo más fino que puede haber. El se colocó su yucata de dormir y al agacharse pudo sentir un fuerte mareo, no era tan tonto eso del veneno como pensaba, a ratos se sentía de nuevo bajo el poder de Naraku. El trabajo de la princesita es eliminarlo de mi cuerpo, de todas las sacerdotisas de este reino mi cuerpo a la única que no rechazo fue a ella. Gracias estupido cuerpo. Se recostó con el propósito de descansar pero no dejaba de rondar en su mente a Kagome, le producía coraje recordar que estuvo con Hojo por la tarde, pero también le causa emoción que por las mañanas la vería; sin embargo se le olvidaba que ella no lo soporta,y como olvidarse de la reciente conclusión donde se había dado cuenta de que solo era una mimada más en la realeza; aun así no es capaz de sacar de su mente el primer encuentro con ella, su despertar. después de estar bajo el dominio de los humanos cerca de dos semanas; abrir su mirar y la princesa sonriéndole y cuidando de él, claro por órdenes del rey pero….bah es una tonta con ese infantil pensamiento fue cayó en un profundo sueño.

-Myoga ¿no hay noticias de mi esposo aun?- decía la reina del oeste entrando al despacho del consejero de la corona.

-No majestad, el mensajero al parecer no ha llegado aún.

-¿por qué tarda tanto?

-Enviaré a una comitiva para que averigüen qué sucedió

-Mi hijo ya lleva tres semanas fuera de aqui, tal vez si le hubiéramos advertido habría sido más cuidadoso

-Majestad el príncipe hubiera actuado de la misma manera, es impulsivo por eso Inu No prefirió no decirle.

-Tienes razón Myoga.

Inu No amor mío llega pronto por favor…

Continuará...


	8. Decretos del rey

Ninguna de las dos historias me pertenecen.

Capítulo 8

Decretos del rey

En el rey reino del Este en una mañana común y corriente la joven heredera de la casa Higurashi se encontraba en los jardines platicando con su nana mientras ambas regaban la gran variedad de flores que había en el castillo.

-¿Ya meditaste mi niña?

-Si Kaede en cuanto me desperté lo hice.

-¿Qué opinas del príncipe?- La joven de inmediato recordó el acontecimiento de la noche anterior que provocó un mohín.

-Demasiado altanero.

-Si lo dices por el incidente de tu madre ayer en la cena le pidió disculpas también, por cierto estoy casi segura que noto que escapaste de ese encuentro.

-Yo no escape nana, Nasumi necesitaba ayuda.

-Nadie molesta a la hora de la cena precisamente porque a tu padre le gusta estar con su familia, el pueblo lo entiende; ¿no has hablado con él?

-No, ayer Hojo y yo regresamos bastante tarde.

-Para evitarlo…

-No es verdad Kae….

-Te conozco perfectamente mi niña, te conozco igual de bien que tu padre y él debe de saber ya que estas evitando al príncipe, ya te disculpaste con él ¿cierto?

-Si algo así y no nana no me obligo mi padre yo me disculpe, tal vez no haya sido completamente sincera pero lo hice.

-Vamos niña ya va a ser el desayuno y tu padre solicitó la presencia de algunos soldados.

-¿quienes?

-Los de su confianza

-entonces Hojo está aquí.

-Supongo que sí, aunque él es más de tu confianza que de tu padre, me imagino que ya debes de saber lo que se rumorea en todos lados; "la princesa enamorada de su escolta" como una novela de amor.

-Tonterías, Hojo ha sido mi amigo desde niña y me ayuda en todo lo que le pido, es solo eso no hay ningún amor más que de hermanos.

-El muchacho piensa igual ¿le has preguntado?

-No, pero considero que no hay nada que preguntar, nunca he actuado de una manera coqueta ni él conmigo, son solo habladurías del pueblo Kaede, pero lo voy a comentar con Hojo, todo sea por la tranquilidad de mi querida nana.- dijo la princesa con gran tono de burla y ademanes demasiado exagerados mientras ambas caminaban hacia el comedor donde los monarcas ya ocupaban sus puestos en la espera de Kagome e Inuyasha quien en ese preciso momento entró a la habitación, inmediatamente se sintió un ambiente tenso por el encuentro de los jóvenes.

-Tomen asiento por favor el desayuno no tarda en llegar.

-Yo iré a lavarme las manos padre, estaba en el jardín con Kaede, compermiso.

-Ven cariño toma asiento- le dijo la reina al chico de traje rojo.

-Majestad, los soldados que llamó acaba de llegar.

-Diganles que pasen por favor.

-Enseguida.

-¿Qué te pareció tu habitación hijo?

-Muy comoda gracias por ella alteza.

-Llameme Kentaro

-De acuerdo

-Majestad- dijo un joven al frente de un grupo de soldados.

-Muchachos me alegra que estén aquí, tomen asiento tengo que comunicarles algo.

-Príncipe Inuyasha le presentó a Jinenji, Kahaku, Hojo y Miroku, bueno que ustedes ya se conocen.- todo se saludaron un un movimiento de cabeza, Inuyasha se concentró en evaluar al chico llamado Hojo, ¿realmente era un soldado? se apreciaba que una ventisca lo podría mandar a volar, no duraría ni cinco minutos en una batalla real podría ser un hijo de un soldado y haber heredado el puesto.

-Kagome gracias por ayudar a traer los alimentos- dijo la reina truncando los pensamientos de Inuyasha. Ahora de quién no despegaba la vista el joven era de la chica de ojos azules y kimono blanco, esta mañana su cabello está más libre, lejos de tantos atados complicados y adornos ostentosos, se veía tan simple, pero perfecta sus mejillas y nariz rojas contrastando a la perfección con su blanquecina piel, el color blanco le otorgaba tanta luz y sus pensamientos regresaron al soldado, por supuesto estaba mirándola como un idiota y ella bah!! Cada que lo notaba le regresaba una estúpida sonrisa, como si ocultan algo, un romance adolescente, que no le iba a durar mucho en cuanto comenzará la guerra; seguro el larguirucho se queda pasmado en presencia de una espada, seguramente ni siquiera sabía usar la suya .

-Bueno, en vista de que ya la mayoría terminó su comida, tengo un anuncio que hacerles; como ya lo saben el príncipe del Oeste se quedará en este reino hasta hayamos derrotado a Naraku, pero este muchacho necesita saber más del que será su hogar por un par de meses por lo tanto Kagome será tu deber enseñarle el pueblo y unas cuantas costumbres del este, te acompañará en todos tus asuntos que respecten al pueblo.- la muchacha no sabía cómo reacciona, sería obligada a convivir con el príncipe fanfarrias, seguramente se la pasará quejándose del contacto con los aldeanos, no la dejará trabajar correctamente , la retrasaría. El que su padre lo haya anunciado ante todos le hacía casi imposible poder tratar de evadir la orden. ¡Era un decreto del rey! Todo estaba en el caño prácticamente.

Por otro lado el príncipe está igual de impresionado y sólo una tercera parte de lo molesto de pasar tiempo con la heredera, se notaba que no lo soportaba y el colmo sería que se la tendría que pasar escuchando el cotilleo con su amigas de sociedad, parloteando de tontería y media, qué tipo de orden era esa.

-Y ustedes soldados están aquí porque también tendrán mucho trabajo con Inuyasha, entrenarán junto a él, tomando lo bueno que tiene y aportando lo del Este, necesitamos que creen técnicas y estrategias organizadas para ataques precisos y que nos ayuden a ganar terreno, es un decreto. Por las mañanas Kagome harás tus entrenamientos de sacerdotisa y en las tardes le mostrará nuestro hogar a Inuyasha.

\- Y tú hijo vas a entrenar por las mañanas junto a mis muchachos y estudiar algunas estrategias conmigo, entiendo que no te consulte y te debe de molestar, pero yo sé que no aceptaras ninguna de las dos, por lo tanto obligarte es medianamente correcto.

-Como ordene majestad, tenemos marcharnos a un patrullaje, gracias por la comida, compermiso. - Miroku fue la voz de todos los que se levantaron y aplicaron un caminar lento y seguro.

-Por cierto príncipe Inuyasha, los entrenamientos comienzan al alba. Esta vez fue Hojo quien mencionó lo último con una pequeña sonrisa de lado. Piensa que no sé entrenar, he estado entrenando desde que cumpli siete años, sé lo que es manejar una espada, sé todo eso y mucho más.

-Bueno podría ser el primer día de su recorrido.

-Padre, hoy por la tarde tengo que ir con un niño enfermo que no es del pueblo, han viajado demasiado; son del Sur y también hoy llega el maestro Mushin.

-Majestad, si me permite me gustaría poder conocer un poco del castillo.

-Por supuesto hijo, es tu hogar. Kagome dile a Hojo que te acompañe.

-Yo te acompaño querido.- Inuyasha incómodo se retiró con un quedo compermiso.

\- Planeaba pedirle a mi nana que me ayudará.

-Tu nana te ayuda pero no te mantendrá a salvo en un ataque.

-Yo me sé defender sola.

-No lo dudo... pero ¿quién va a salvar a Kaede?- el rey comenzó a reír al ver a su primogénita aguantar una sonrisa y poco después está le acompañó. -De acuerdo, puedes ir…. ¿Kagome?

-Dime padre

-No seguirás evitando a Inuyasha, es un orden jovencita.

-Ya mañana no podré escapar ¿Cierto?- una sonrisa traviesa se presentó en la heredera.

-Ve a salvar a ese niño. - El rey a verla marchar solo pudo suspirar.

La chica salió del comedor para dirigirse a la cocina y avisarle a su nana de que era el momento de partir, pero la anciana le dijo que Nasuna se había enfermado y no podía dejar a todos con el castillo patas para arriba.

-¿Por qué no le pides a Sango que te acompañe?

-Tienes toda la razón, iré a buscarla ¿sabes donde estará?

-Miroku supongo, no tiene guardia.

-Definitivamente Miroku, gracias nana.

Kagome tomó el camino más corto a el cuarto de entrenamiento de ellas ya que sabía que Miroku siempre molestaba a sango pidiendole matrimonio e hijos y el gran final era una sonora cachetada de parte de ella.

-Lamento interrumpir pero necesito que me acompañes Sango por favor- la exterminadora y el guardia real se encontraban forcejeando para evitar un beso.

-Me salvaste Kagome, enseguida voy

-¿Hojo irá con usted majestad?

-Se supone que si pero para eso llevo a Sango, así ya no me tiene que acompañar Hojo.

-¿A dónde iremos?

-Tengo que recibir a al anciano Mushin y revisar a Kururo dicen que está muy enfermo.

\- ¿No lleva ya más de dos semanas enfermo?

-Si pero no sé qué pasa conmigo, no encuentro la manera correcta de sanarlo.

-¿Crees que muera?

-¡No lo voy a permitir! Creo que puede ser algo más que una infección

-¡NARAKU! - inmediatamente las personas que se encontraban alrededor con terror comenzaron a dispersarse .

-No, y no grites tan fuerte que espantas a la gente. - la princesa les ofreció una sonrisa conciliadora.

-¿y Hojo?

-No le pedí que viniera.

-Whao ¿por?

-Quería tiempo de calidad con mi mejor amiga

-Inténtalo otra vez - las dos estallaron a carcajadas.

-Está bien…en realidad no me gusta la actitud que está tomando, desde que llegó el chico del Este está insufrible. - comentó la chica poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Ya hablaste con él? Dicen que son realmente fuertes y…. también apuestos

-por favor Sango está aquí por que lo capturaron osease que no es tan fuerte y si es apuesto pero bastante engreído y grosero, ¿ya olvidaste que lo primero que hizo fue atacarnos por ayudarlo? - la chica manoteaba en el aire con el ceño fruncido

-Miroku me contó que lo capturaron por alejar a los cazadores de su reino.

-Como sea, ya está aquí y no me agrada del todo, ahora menos mi padre me ha obligado a mostrarle todo el reino.

-Dale una oportunidad Miroku me dijo que es… raro pero agradable de una forma totalmente extraña.

-Como sea… Ahora por obligación tengo que estar con él.

Después de revisar al pequeño Kururo por la noche las dos jóvenes regresaban al castillo platicando sobre cómo el niño al parecer si tenía algo más que una simple enfermedad ya que comenzó a cambiar de actitud lentamente, era un asunto que tenía que ser consultado con el rey.

-¿Crees que haya hecho un pacto con algún demonio? - cuestionó la castaña

-Es solo un niño no me cabe en la cabeza que tenga esa malicia

-¿Entonces que piensas?

-Estaba pensando que tal vez Naraku si tiene algo que ver en esto, pudo haberlo engañado con algún conjuro para que le sirva como espía

-¡Eso significa que se ha estado enterando de todo lo que hemos hablado!

-No, puse una barrera en Kururo desde la primera vez que lo visité para que ninguna energía negativa salga o entre.

-Uff que alivio que lo tengas todo controlado, cada vez es más complicado evitar la entrada de ese idiota

-Se supone que pronto va a acabar todo para eso esta el principe maravilla aquí - los ademanes de Kagome eran exagerados al hablar de Inuyasha

-Majestad- El príncipe de un salto desde lo alto de un árbol cayó enfrente de ambas, él había estado escuchando toda su conversación, el esperándola como un idiota para hacer las paces y ahora era definitivo que la ojiazul no lo soportaba. - Me gustaría hablar con usted un momento si me lo permite.

Sango le dio un pellizco para que no se le ocurriera decirnos no, con la promesa de regresarlo al doble le dio una sonrisa provocando que la castaña se alejará.

-Si, ammm ¿de qué le gustaría hablar príncipe? - sacudió un poco de polvo de una raíz del gran y majestuoso árbol para poder sentarse, en realidad era un movimiento para tratar de disipar el nerviosismo que sentía por saber que había escuchado como ella se burlaba de él.

-Solo quiero hacer las paces contigo, voy a estar una temporada aquí y al parecer nos tendremos que ver todos los días obligatoriamente ¿Qué dices?. El muchacho extendió su mano derecha como si estuviera cerrando un gran tratado a favor de la paz mundial.

-Está bien dijo ella estrechando de igual manera la mano de su contrario durante ese toque ambos sintieron una corriente de incomodidad o por lo menos así lo creyeron ellos. - Bueno me debo de retirar, nos veremos mañana por el medio día que es cuando terminará de entrenar con los soldados, espero que descanse.

-Kagome… - le gustaba demasiado pronunciar su nombre- yo también te deseo una noche de descanso y nos vemos mañana.

Así los dos se movieron en direcciones opuestas para ir a sus respectivas habitaciones esperando la llegada del alba.

Continuará...


End file.
